


Rockin' Around the Pole

by da_dart



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, aaron is there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_dart/pseuds/da_dart
Summary: Damian throws a Christmas party with one purpose in mind: To finally get his two best friends together.





	Rockin' Around the Pole

**Author's Note:**

> So with that new video that came out today I just HAD to write something about it. You'll see like lots of hints to the song because that's literally what inspired this I just made it into paint by numbers. I wrote this in like three hours and didn't get anyone to beta read it so forgive any typos or mistakes!!

Janis couldn’t  _ believe  _ she was here. She didn’t go to parties, so why was she helping set one up?

She stared at her phone as Damian told their group chat about the party he was throwing tonight. He’d already invited her over, to help set everything up, to which she regrettably obliged to. And even if it was just going to be a small Christmas party with her friends, why was she still not looking forward to it?

Seeing an excited message from Cady pop up in the group chat reminded her why, and also summoned the nervous feeling in her stomach she’d been getting whenever she thought of the cheerful transfer. Ah, yes, that was why.

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to see Cady- She did. But she kept letting her feelings get the better of her, and it was throwing her off whenever she tried to have a normal conversation with her friend. Damian, unfortunately, has noticed this, and Janis suspects it's why he’s throwing the party in the first place.

“JANIS!! Get off of your phone and start hanging some mistletoe wherever you can!!!”

Janis shoved her phone in her pocket, and turning around until she saw Damian, reaching up to one of the doorways to hang a mistletoe there. She gave an exasperated sigh, and went to where there was a stack of the green leaves on the table. Grabbing a handful, she looked at them, and then at Damian.

“Do you really think hanging a bunch of mistletoe is a good idea?”

“Of course! You can’t have a real Christmas party without mistletoe!”   


Janis snorted. “Don’t forget that Gretchen’s bringing a menorah, dude.”   
  
Damian nodded, turning and grabbing one of the mistletoe out of Janis’ palm. “Of course, I wouldn’t forget that! We’re gonna do mostly non-christmas related activities, besides decorating the tree!!”   
  
The goth crossed her arms. “He said, while hanging mistletoe around his entire house.”   
  
“Oh shush!!! Just start hanging mistletoe so we have enough to cause some real chaos.” He gave a theatrical laugh and headed to another room.    
  
Janis sighed, and then decided she may as well start hanging mistletoe. She worked on her task in silence, trying to calm her breathing so she wasn’t a panicking mess when her friends (and Cady) arrived. Damian soon came into the room she was in, which happened to be the kitchen, and pulled a bunch of finger foods out of the fridge.   
  
Janis turned to look at it, a grin spreading across her face.”Oooh, snacks?”   
  
Damian nodded. “Just a little. I’m gonna order some pizzas. Oh- And!” He placed the tray down, sliding over to a cabinet. He opened it and sly-ly pulled out a bottle of beer. “I got the good stuff.” He winked.  ****  
** **

“Haha- no. No, that’s it, I’m leaving.” Janis rested her hands on her face and pretended to walk out. When she knew that Damian didn’t buy it, she sighed and turned around again. “Why! Why would you bring alcohol? That just leads to bad things!!”   
  
Damian slid up next to her, putting an arm around her. “Don’t worry, my dear. We’re responsible teenagers. I won’t let anything too crazy happen.”   
  
“Regina’s going to be here, of course something crazy will happen!”   
  
Damian shooed her away. “Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine!”   
  
Janis groaned, and went back to the living room, flopping down onto Damian’s comfy couch. She stared at the tree, doned only in lights, the rest to be decorated tonight. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and took it out to see Cady texting her. Her heartbeat sped up again, but she opened the app nonetheless.   
****  
**| CaddyHeron:** hey!! are you excited for tonight??  **|** ****  
  
Janis couldn’t help but grin. Poor, sweet Cady, so innocent, so oblivious to the chaos that was to ensue.   
  
**| Thats-Tits:** lol ya, im here with damian now. im excited to see you!!  **|** ********   


Janis cursed to herself. Why did she add that last part? Her fingers had just kind of… taken over. It probably sounded weird, considering she just saw Cady and literally all of her friends yesterday at school.   
  
When Cady took a few minutes to reply, Janis found herself panicking, thinking she’d weirded her out. But nonetheless, Cady’s reply was sweet, as always.    
  
**| CaddyHeron:** me too! sorry, im busy getting ready for the party. ill see you in an hour!  **|** ****  
** **

Janis sent a thumbs up emoji, and then put her phone back in her pocket. She crashed her head into her hands and groaned- tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

 

Janis sat on the couch, watching as her friends tried to decorate the christmas tree. They’d come up with the stupid idea of making a relay line, with some people getting ornaments out of their boxes, someone grabbing them, and then handing them to some people to put them up. At first it had worked, but then the balance started shifting, and now the people taking ornaments were overworked- namely, Regina, Aaron, and Gretchen. Karen was passing the ornaments, and it had been Cady, Janis and Damian hanging them on the tree. As soon as Regina started loudly complaining about the balance, Janis opted out, instead finding it rather amusing to see everyone struggle. ****  
** **

Now, she focused on Cady, who was too short to reach the top half of the tree. Damian, meanwhile, reached up and placed a creepy-looking elf near the top with ease. He smirked at Cady and laughed, to which she stuck her tongue out in response. ****  
** **

Janis turned her head over to the unboxers, raising an amused eyebrow. “How’s it going there, elves?”   
  
Regina flung an small, empty cardboard box at Janis in response, which softly hit her in the elbow. She grabbed it and faked hurt. “Never call me an elf again.”   
  
“Are you sure about that, Regina? Because it sounded like you were the one who suggested this in the first place.”   
  
“That was only because I was tired of walking back and forth!” Regina struggled to get an ornament out of its casing. Meanwhile, Cady and Damian lacked any ornaments to hang. Janis noticed that luckily, they were reaching the end of their ornaments, meaning the first round of chaos would be over soon.   
  
Gretchen sat with her legs over Regina’s lap, and she too struggled with an ornament. She looked the least amused out of them all, and Janis couldn’t blame her. This wasn’t even her holiday. The menorah she’d brought shined brightly on the table in the room. ****  
** **

Finally, they came to the star, which Damian insisted Cady put up. He lifted her up, since there was no way she was going to reach the top on her own, and she clumsily threw it onto the top of the tree. Janis clapped and cheered, and then let out a laugh. Once Cady was safely down, Damian ran to the kitchen, announcing that he had “the good stuff.”   
  
“Jeez, Damian, you’re making it sound like you brought weed.” Janis chuckled and sat down on the couch again, and just happened to sit next to Cady. What a coincidence.   
  
Janis wasn’t surprised when Regina’s head snapped up. “Did he bring weed?”   
  
“No, he just has cheap-ass beer.” Janis played with the hairband around her arm. ****  
** **

“Beer?” Cady looked between Janis and Regina. “I’ve… didn’t exactly have a good experience with alcohol last time I tried it.” Janis winces, remembering their fight the night of Cady’s party. Not a good memory. ****  
** **

Janis shoved her playfully. “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to drink any if you don’t want to. And this isn’t exactly anything strong.”   
  
Gretchen chimed in, her attention somehow still directed towards her phone. “We should play drinking games! Like Truth or Dare!”   
  
Everyone in the room collectively groaned, although no one objected. Damian raced back in with a case full of at least 8 bottles, so everyone would get at least one. “Gather ‘round, children. Time to circle up and play some Truth or Dare!” He yelled, apparently having heard the conversation from the next room over. ****  
** **

Janis sighed, pulling herself off of the couch and onto the carpet floor. Cady was still next to her. She hesitantly grabbed a bottle, placing it on the floor next to her. “So how is this gonna work?” ****  
** **

“How about, if you say no to a truth or a dare, you have to take a swig from your bottle?” Karen chimed in, shaking hers.   
  
Murmurs of agreement rippled from the group. “How do we decide who goes first?” Aaron asked.   
  
Regina picked up her beer bottle, swinging it back and forth. “We spin the bottle.”   
  
Janis raised a finger. “Don’t you need an empty bottle for tha- Oh okay.” Regina, mid sentence, had opened up a bottle to start chugging it. Not the brightest idea, but it would give them an empty bottle to use.   
  
Lots of cheers and whoops of encouragement helped Regina finish, and when she finally took the empty bottle away from her mouth she gasped for air. Janis laughed, surprised that she had actually managed to down the whole bottle. Gretchen took it from her, placing it in the middle of the circle, and then gave it a good spin.   
  
None of them seemed to realize that they were sitting on a carpet, and that the bottle wouldn’t spin for very long. It stopped after about 3 seconds, barely making it halfway through a circle, and landed on Janis. Of course.   
  
Damian let out a laugh, and then rubbed his hands together. “Oh yes! Our first victim!”   
  
That didn’t make Janis feel any better. She watched as her friends conspired against her, until finally Damian again piped up. Alright! I dare you to… carry Caddy around the room!”   
  
Well, that wasn’t so bad.   
  
“Bridal style.”   
  
Oh, that was worse. Janis looked over at Cady, who enthusiastically nodded. Janis sighed, and stood up. Cady followed, and then Janis took a deep breath. She hooked one arm around Cady’s shoulders, and then the other under her knees, and threw her up. Cady squealed, not prepared for the sudden jolt, and then let out a laugh.    
  
Janis’ knees felt weak, and she tried to ignore how good Cady’s shampoo smelled. She huffed and then began trying to Cady around the room, which was actually quite a hard task, especially for someone like Janis who despised physical activity of any kind. ****  
** **

The cheers from their friends only made Janis blush, and she had to quit halfway through, otherwise she’d end up dropping Cady somewhere. Their friends boo-ed, but Cady was clapping, for Janis’ effort.   
  
“Janis’ effort doesn’t matter! She didn’t complete the dare, so she still has to take a swig. Go ahead.” Regina gave the sickenly sweet shit-eating grin, to which Janis rolled her eyes with, but smirked and took a drink of her bottle anyway.  ****  
** **

The game continued in a fashion, and Janis managed to avoid being chosen again, somehow. One time, she thought of a dare for Regina, telling her to strip to her underwear and bra and run around the house once. Of course, she didn’t think Regina would have actually  _ done  _ it. ****  
** **

Regina had, thankfully, put her clothes back on, to Gretchen’s obvious dismay. Once again Janis avoided being chosen, until her luck ran out. This time, it was Karen who came up with a dare, surprisingly.    
  
“Tell someone in this room your honest opinion of them!”   
  
Okay, that sounded a lot more like a truth question. Janis’ mind immediately went to Cady, and then she scolded herself. What was she thinking? She couldn’t tell Cady how she felt. Damian seemed to read her mind, because he kept nodding his head towards Cady.   
  
Janis felt herself quickly becoming panicked, so she quickly grabbed her beer bottle, and took a sip that was probably too long to be considered a sip. ****  
** **

She stopped, and realized everyone was staring at her. Her cheeks flushed, and she crossed her arms. “Uh, next.” ****  
** **

Karen shrugged, and then went to spin the bottle.   
  
That was the end of it for Janis. Regina had stopped the game a few rounds later, complaining that it was getting boring, to which Damian agreed.    
  
“What about we switch games? We can play Never Have I Ever.” Regina suggested.   
  
Gretchen and Karen squealed. “Oh, I love that game!” The brunette clapped her hands. ****  
** **

“Well that’s not fair! Do you have any idea of what you guys have done compared to what I’ve done?” Cady tilted her head. Janis stared at her- technically, that would make it better for Cady, since she’d have less of a chance of having to drink.  ****  
** **

Aaron left the party right before they started the game. They spun the bottle to see who went first, and it landed on Cady. She sat for a solid ten seconds, thinking, which only confused Janis. What was there to think about? She just had to think of something she’d done.   
  
“Oh!” She snapped her head up, seeming to have decided on something. “Never have I ever pole danced!”   
  
Damian burst out laughing, while Janis simply stared. “Caddy, what the fuck??? When have you ever pole danced?”   
  
Cady’s face morphed into one of confusion and embarrassment. “What? No, I haven’t done that! I thought you were supposed to come up with something that you’ve never done!” ****  
** **

Everyone in the room shook their head and shouted “No”, to which Cady visibly shrunk. Janis pat her back. “The name of the game is Never Have I Ever!! I’ve never played it before!”   
  
“It’s okay, Caddy, don’t worry. I’m sure we’ve all made that mistake once.” Janis prayed to god no one could see how red her face was. She couldn’t deny that now the idea of Cady pole-dancing was stuck in her head. ****  
** **

After the mild shock and embarrassment, they all got pretty into the game. After about 30 minutes of playing, everyone had drank all the beer, and so they continued to play even without it, purely for embarrassment purposes only. When they finally got bored, Damian put some random cheesy christmas movie on. Regina and Gretchen disappeared- Janis assumed they’d gone to make out in some room. Karen had fallen asleep for some reason, which left only Damian, Janis, and Cady. The main trio looked between the them, trying to figure out what to do.   
  
“Wanna just.... Keep playing truth or dare or something?” Cady suggested. ****  
** **

“We don’t have any more beer though-” Janis tried to interject, not wanting to play more truth or dare, but was interrupted by Damian. “Nonsense! We can still play without beer, Janis. We’ll just have to use peer pressure as an incentive instead of beer.” ****  
** **

Janis groaned. “Fine. Damian, you go first.” ****  
** **

Damian grinned, and Janis suddenly realized her mistake. But it was too late. “Janis, I dare you to kiss someone in this room.” Cady gave an “oooo” sound effect at the dare.   
  
That evil boy. He’d set her up. She certainly wasn’t going to be kissing Damian anytime soon, and Karen was asleep, which really only left Cady as an option. And as Damian said, they didn’t have any beer, only peer pressure.    
  
She shot eye daggers at Damian, who grinned smugly, before looking at Cady. “Well, you’re my only option.”   
  
Cady rolled her eyes. “Jeez, thanks.”   
  
“N-No, not like that! You know what I meant, Caddy.” Janis shook her head. Cady’s grin made it clear she did know that.    
  
Janis was well aware of Damian staring at them, and sighed. She may as well get this over with. She looked at Cady, and realized neither of them knew when to start. Janis leaned forward slowly, prompting Cady to follow. Before she knew it, their lips connected, and suddenly Janis lost her train of thought. All she knew was Cady.   
  
When she finally realized that they’d been just kind of awkwardly smashing their lips together for at least ten seconds, she pulled away, staring wildly around the room. Damian was gone, probably leaving them alone, thinking they’d end up making out or something. How could he desert her like this?   
  
She ended up looking at Cady, with nothing else to look at. She realized with the flashing lights of the TV and the dim, colored lights of the christmas tree that Cady looked  _ beautiful _ . ****  
** **

Said girl was speechless, seemingly staring at anything but Janis. Janis realized how red her face probably was, and she found herself nervously playing with her hair band again. “Uh, sorry about that, Caddy, Damian’s…. Weird.” Janis gave a nervous laugh. That didn’t sound convincing at all. ****  
** **

Cady didn’t respond at first. Janis cursed herself for not just bailing on the dare, but a small part of her had to admit that she did want to kiss Cady. It was pretty nice, nicer than Janis ever imagined.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Janis once again found her lips on Cady’s. The shorter girl had leaned forward again, her hand now on Janis’ jaw, and Janis felt her stomach drop again. ****  
** **

Janis wanted to ask what was happening, but her instinct took over. She responded, kissing Cady back with more vigor than she realized. Turns out she’s been wanting this a lot.   
  
She placed her hand on Cady’s hip, pulling away, staring at her mystified eyes. “Uh.”   
  
“Uh?” Cady grinned, putting her other hand on Janis’ shoulder. ****  
** **

“That was… pretty good. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” ****  
** **

Cady nodded. “Me too.”   
  
Janis grinned, and leaned back in to kiss Cady again.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I have some more ACTUAL paint by numbers fics im working on that I might. post. idk I have to actually write them but they'll be coming?? eventually?? idk hope u enjoyed!


End file.
